Shake It Up (short)
Shake It Up is a Mysterious Histories short based on the TV show of the same name. It premiered exclusively on Boomerang on October 27, 2017. References *''Shake It Up!'' *''The Gamekillers'' *''Jersey Shore'' *Nickelodeon *Disney Channel *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Mickey Mouse'' MAD References *'Dora the Explorer in the Road to Recovery' *'Mouse M.D.' Characters *Narrator *Chris Thompson *Snooki *Bella Thorne *Zendaya *Dora Marquez *Mickey Mouse Transcript (The screen shows a boy's bedroom.) Narrator: This could be the room of any small boy. But that would be spying. So this is the room of Christopher Robin, who used to watch Shake It Up. (The book opens to show Chris Thompson during the premiere of The Gamekillers on MTV.) And the creator of Shake It Up, TV producer Chris Thompson decided to create edgy adult works such as his MTV series The Gamekillers. (The screen pauses and a stamp that says cancelled can be seen.) However, it was eventually cancelled, thanks to low ratings, and Thompson was dared to produce a children's live action show... Snooki: Enough is enough! Go on and create a children's show if you dare! Are we clear!? Chris Thompson: I guess so, Snooki! Narrator: ...and he accepted the challenge. (The screen shows Thompson approaching Bella Thorne and Zendaya.) While he was busy designing a commercial, Thompson ended up hiring Bella Thorne and Olympia Coleman... ("Please Stand By" appears on the screen) Announcer: Better known by her stage name Zendaya. Narrator: ...to play two characters, under the name CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue, respectively. (The screen shows the studios of Nickelodeon and Disney Channel.) Impressed, Thompson eventually faxed a series premiere episode script to Nickelodeon and Disney Channel in 2007. Mickey Mouse: I'd say Disney Channel. Dora Marquez: Only in 20 minutes. (Dora and Mickey demand creative control, to which Thompson does not agree.) Narrator: Both studios quickly responded, Disney Channel in only 20 minutes, were enthusiastic, and wanted to see more, but they each demanded creative control and Thompson refused. Chris Thompson: Well, this is embarrassing. I'm having trouble to give the show to a studio. Mickey Mouse: It's okay. I'll let you have control of the show. Narrator: After Disney Channel agreed to let Thompson have control of the show, conversations between Thompson and the studio continued. (The screen shows a script for a special of Shake It Up.) During the show's run, several specials and shorts were produced in addition to the regular television series. (The screen shows three CDs of Shake It Up.) Several books, video games, and CDs, either based on the series or featuring the series' characters have also been produced. (The screen shows a poster for a theatrical film.) The series culminated in a theatrical film, Shake It Up: The Movie, released theatrically by Walt Disney Pictures on September 19, 2012. (The screen shows Swedish House Mafia.) New to this movie was "Don't You Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia. (The screen shows Zendaya's statements on social media.) On December 13, 2012, Zendaya stated that the show's third season would be the final season, due to the box office failure of the theatrical film. (The screen shows the cast of Mighty Med.) One month later, Disney XD ordered a spin-off, under the name Mighty Med, which ran on that network from October 7, 2013 to September 9, 2015. Category:Shorts Category:SonictheHedgehogBoy200 Category:Transcripts Category:Mysterious Histories